darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Bucket
It's an empty bucket. It's a wooden bucket. |weight = 1 |destroy = Drop }} A Bucket is one of the most basic and common items available in RuneScape. They are regularly used for skills such as Crafting and Cooking. Players may purchase a bucket from most general stores and farming shops for 2 coins. An unlimited number can be obtained from a tool store 2 in the workshop of a player-owned house. You can also find one in the basement of Lumbridge Castle's kitchen. Buckets can contain any of the following items: * Apple mush * Chocolatey milk (milk + chocolate dust) * Coal (only during the 2008 Easter event) * Compost * Ectoplasm * Hangover cure * Milk * Rubble * Sand * Sap * Supercompost * Ugthanki dung * Water * Wax * Weird gloop Players who try to make wine in a bucket (instead of a jug) will receive the message: "I'm not going to make wine in that dirty bucket!" Obtaining buckets Dropping monsters Spawns Players can find them as spawns in many locations throughout the game, including: * Next to the bank in Zanaris * A bucket full of water respawns in Catherby every minute (approximately) * Beehives by Camelot * South of Ardougne Zoo next to a well * Tent south-west of cactus patch located north-eastern part of Al Kharid * In the cellar under the kitchen in Lumbridge Castle * On Gillie Groats's farm next to the prized dairy cow * In the room furthest south east in Draynor Manor * West of the well in Burgh de Rott * In Edmond's garden * Inside the Goblin Village by General Bentnose * The farming shop near the Catherby patches * Two in the northeastern-most bedrooms upstairs in Varrock Palace * Two on the farm grounds to the south of Falador, north of Port Sarim (southwest corner of the cow pen, northwest corner of the south yard) Other sources It's also worth noting that players can also obtain an unlimited free amount of buckets from their player-owned house, though these can only be obtained individually and thus is a very slow and repetitive process. This either requires 1) Tool store (2) (with level 35 ), or 2) a Larder (level 9 ). Option 1) will give a regular 'Empty bucket', where option 2) gives a 'Bucket of milk' that can be emptied. Up to 39 buckets (of slime) a day can be obtained form Robin Hood when using the Morytania legs. Assuming the slime is used, these buckets, together with 39 pots, are a useful by-product. Players who try to take the bucket from the respawn in Meiyerditch will receive the message: "I really do not want to go anywhere near that! It stinks!" Attempting to use Telekinetic Grab to take it will yield the message: "I really don't want to waste runes on grabbing this item." Buckets are frequently discarded at allotments. Shops Players can also buy buckets in several stores throughout the game, including: Trivia *You can store buckets, compost, and supercompost in the farming store of any tool leprechaun. The most you can store is 255, the maximum number in one byte. *A bucket can hold 2 litres of water. This can be found by observing that filling a bucket of water increases your weight by 2kg. fi:Bucket nl:Bucket Category:Containers